Seasone of love
by Zakumi
Summary: Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Seasone of love

I don't own Evangelion or Your lie in April

Prolog

in this story, I will first make a crossing lost between the Evangelion and your lie in April.

The main role of Shinji Ikari. Third inpact has not happened since the new organization Wille prevent the end of the world. destroying the organization of Selle and Nerv. Shinji leaves in Nerima-ku, where a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Seasone 1 -Spring dawn

Part 1

"It's been three months since he prevented a possible third inpact!" Shinji moved with Misato in a new apartment, having Gendo and members Selle prevented so as to prevent the end of days. Shinji although he returned to normal life difficult to adjust. still feels some pain from the last bit and often must drink painkillers to help you normalize life, we are not talking about and PTSD. has remained in contact with Mana, Kasuke and Toji, Asuka and Mari went back to his country, to Germany and Britain.

"Come on Shinji will be all right, believe me, except that I'm glad that everything ended toi right after the war, finally return to normal life."

"Yes, that Misato, .."

Come on Shinji will be fun, you will meet new friends, new school, maybe love ha "

'Ma, Misato ... "

"Just kidding, but seriously, you need a little priagodit, everything will be fine"

Why do I feel that it will be slightly different from last year

/

I was not disappointed up again in the class meet is not easy

"My name is Shinji Ikari! Please take care of me!"

The boys were a little jeaoles and girls on the eyes had a heart

Yea new life in high school

"Well you can sit next to Tsubaki"

Shinji sat next to a girl "I'm Tsubaki Wasabi"

"I'm glad my name Shinjni Ikari"

/

Tsubaki quickly made friends with Shinji and his friends met Kouseia and Watari

"Just have to wait Kaori"

"Kaori !?"

"Yes, I'll wash now .."

"Aloha arrived'm sorry I'm late!"

When they looked at the time stop.

They could not take my eyes off the eyes as to read one another soul

"Hello Kaori, Shinji Earth to Karoi and Shinji"

"So," both replied "

"Ahm, Kaori this is Shinji Ikari, Shinji this is Kaori Myazono"

When their arms when it was hit by an electric shock niche knew what it would be but both are flushed.

Watari break the silence. "Well, I think we were able to go for tea and cakes when the ..."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

I don't own Evangelion or Your lie in April

We were collectively in the cafe where we ordered food. "And how do you like school?"

Asks Tsubaki "Well, it's exciting, I did not expect a reaction after this" do you care what interest or hobby? "Asks Kousei" I usually like to cook and play ... "You play, what instrument?" Ok, I did not expect this reaction from Kaori

„Well, cello and piano." Kaori immediately to rejoice and asks if he can come tomorrow in the music classroom, so try out what music, as Shinji agreed

/

"And how was your day, Shinji?"

"Well, I went well today, I met new friends, Kousei, Watari, Tsubaki and Kaori .."

"Oh, that's good, you just met with two other girls to the little bro is not it .."

"MSATO !"

/

After school Shinji came to the music classroom after I behave with her cello., Where he met four of them, but with them she was still a girl he meets and called the Kao.

Shinji started to play the cello.

( see: watch?v=iVFoAdKqxPQ)

After completing all were shocked especially Kaori who was in like in a trance in another world, just forget it all were in a trance and surprised

"It's a wow .." Watari said

"It's OK, I can not describe .." Kousie not know what to say

"I'm not good at it .."

"You are not" good "it is the most beautiful I ever listened like I'm in life is phenomenal ! "Kaori was excited,

" Thank you! "Shinji was happy because this is the first time that he had been accepted and that he received praise for something that is made.

Kaori is explained that helps Kouseiu to return to musical time, got the idea that the two of them together devices duat piano, and asked if she could be a partner in the duet of violin and piano, as Shinji surprised, but agreed to help.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3

I don't own Evangelion or Your lie in April

It's been a long time that Kousei, Shinji and Kaori working out together. Kousei not only managed to once again have confidence, but again could hear the piano. Having managed to play music in the competition, Shinji and Kaori were preparing for the competition together.

/

During the competition Shinji was totally nervous not knowing what to do.

"Hey, Shinji!" Shinji raised his head and speechless, stands before them a totally different girl, in white dress, but what is special about her that radiated light, calm, but that will each time become choppy wave light.

"Well, how do I look?"

Shinji said only a "magnificent" Shinji suddenly closed his mouth shocked by what he said. Kaori was surprised reply, No, and she noticed at Shinji dressed in black smokin, but what I feel about him the light that is cold but attractive brilliant as lights in the dark, attracting like a magnet.

Few came to himself, thinking that up with her going on she felt for Kousei but now when you look at Shinji's heart begins

"Yes, I do not know how it will all pass, as if it wrong note, as if wrong ..." but Kaori interrupted,

"Look at me Shinji." Shinji looked at her, face to face.

"We can do it together, believe in yourself, believe in me, whatever it is let's all do our best." Kaori smiled and Shinji with her.

/

when they came to turn played the music

( watch?v=etVh0Hh1SIk)

After they finished with perforations

the audience gave thunderous applause


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4

I don't own Evangelion or Your lie in April

Together they looked at where the place until they discovered that the third in the quarter-finals. as Shinji and Kaori iznedalili ninjma but not essential to have passed away but to convey a message to listeners and to work together in a duet svirajuj the audience from the heart.

"Hey, Shinji, Kaori!"

Both turned and greeted Watari, Tsubaki and Kousei, but with them was a woman and a small child. later presented Shinji to be called Hiriko, her daughter Koharu.

/

Together they were the coffee and where jokes and enjoy a beautiful day.

As they were leaving the house Shinji and Kaori went along. But suprised were when they notice that they live near.

"Okay, I did not know that you live close to Kaori and that your parents have a pastry shop."

"And I am, suprised hey, if you have a piano at home?"

"Yes I have..."

"Super zajedsno can practice and play with you," Shinji is inenadio, but only laughed and said, "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow" "Yeah, I'll see you"

When Kaori came home and welcomed the parents, and went into the room and lay down but not out of my head Shinjia / What's going on with me, every time I think of Shinjia heart faster home, whether I was in love with him /

/

Shinji is also, after they welcomed Misato, with teasing of course, Shinji entered the room he lay down on the bed, but can not forget the performance by Kaori what they did / My God, if I fell in love with Kaori /


	6. Chapter 6

Part 5

I don't own Evangelion or Your lie in April

Kaori came to Shinji home, after ringing the bell inenadila when the door opened, a young woman. "Oh, you must be Kaori , Shinji will enter every time down. Shinji Kaori arrived." "Just a second." "So you are a nurse or .." "Oh, no no I'm his bodyguard, and this for a year." Kaori was surprised. "So how are parents Shinji?" Misato grew serious and said, "You have to ask Shinji, but can I ask you something Kaori?" "Tell." "Be with Shinji, because he passed a lot of terrible things in life, the miracle of God that is still normal, promise me you'll be there for him, because I see that you're a good girl and I'm glad this Shinji met and became friends with him." Kaori was surprised and seriously said, "I will be with him to the promise." Misato is smiled, "Thank you!"

/

Shinji and Kaori were rehearsed duet together but Kaori is troubled as Misato said. When you have completed the exercise is both enjoyed the juice, but Kaori asks "Shinji can I ask you something?" "Tell Kaori." "I'd want to ask you about my parents, I know I do not talk much about them." Shinji get serious for a while, think and say," Mother very much and do not know it was one of the happiest moments in my life, it was the heart. or is no longer in life, she died when I was only four years, and as for my father .. he left me immediately after her death, I lived for years with the uncle and aunt but my aunt and my mother did not really get along but not on me paying attention until my father did not call, but I thought that we will fix the one but however he is cold and cruel so I could not live a man who had nothing and fatherly love, so my concern took over Misato, which I was glad because I finally found a family and call home. "Kaori was surprised but after they heard the story she cried and hugged Shinji. Shinji was surprised kaori reaction but for the first time felt the love, which he nedostlajao, on the outskirts and hugged her," Shinji I know that you've been through in my life but definitely not remember I Tsubaki, kousei, Nao and watari are with you, if anything be even a shoulder to cry with you, we, and I'm with you. You Deserve happiness. "Shinji cried to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6

I don't own Evangelion or Your lie in April

Today is the day when Shinji, Kaori and Kousei practiced composition. Kousei is more and more have confidence in yourself and more importantly started to emerge from the trauma and slowly began to re-hear the piano. after being greeted by Tsubaki, Watari and Nao that'll come from training because they competed for the competition. They enjoyed together in society until they heard an argument, and saw six men bullying a girl. Shinji responded immediately so that he came to them.

"I apologize if you can leave the girl alone?"

"Uh, who are you, kid?"

"My name is not necessary to appoint you to bullying a girl in particular who is weaker than you."

The girl was shocked that someone noticed her distress and took her side. The leader of the thugs he was upset not ordered to get rid of a weakling, but what we did not expect that Shinji quickly bad fights duo. They wanted to continue the fight, but came to Kaori, Watari, Tsubaki, Nao and Kausei who were with Shinji. Bullies have given up and gone their separate ways. Shinji turned to the girl. " Are you all right?" "Yes, Thank you for helping me." "No problem," Kaori replied happily and optimistically, "Wow, you're good I did not know that you know martial arts," said Tsubaki. "And something I learned from Misato after working in the army. Well, what's your name?"

"Hikari" "poured name hey can be with us anyway, we planned to go to Shinji home." Reply Kaori. Hikari's surprise, it was her first time to have friends.

/

Shinji is the society in time come to his home. Surprised that Shinji lives with Misato that his bodyguard. watari more drooling at Misato but cock his head from Kousei and Tsubaki. Shinji was happy to have a friend in which he believes.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 7

I don't own Evangelion or Your lie in April

Today was not a lucky day for Watari, Nao and Tsubaki. Watari is lost in the finals with his team, Nao and Tsubaki team lost in the semifinals. Kousei, Shinji, and Hikari Kaori consoled the three of them. Shinji was nervous how it will go but Kaori is comforted not important result because "Music is the language of the soul, music is freedom" Shinji is to receive encouragement.

/

When they came to the line began with music

watch?v=oGPLCpTv12I

when they finisedpeople were delighted

/

Shinji is the first time met Kaori parents. They were delighted Shinji courtesy and honesty, and happy with Kousei, Watari, Nao, Hikari and Tsubaki spijateljila be with Shinji. As they started to walk Shinji decided to show Kaori place where you usually know the rest to think about some things.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll just stay blink."

Slowly we walked through the woods (this I learned later) and when we got to the destination said

"Now you can open your eyes."

When Kaori opened was in shock. It was dark and there was a little clearing in the sky were beautiful stars in the sky innumerable.

For a while we sat and watched the stars enjoying the beauty.

"Sometimes I come here and enjoy looking at the stars, I've often thought, and so had their world. No one knew about this place except me. You're the first one I led. Here I know how to use vacation, joy, joy, sorrow, and all my thoughts are my world.

I wanted to share my world with you, give a part of your world to you. "

It was Kaori surprised, but happy, and we looked into your eyes and all she knew.

Through thoughts passed all of the lives of joy, sorrow, pain, laughter, curiosity and all that we once felt like little children, I realized how deep secrets of life inherent in our hearts in our minds and how much lies ahead in life.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 8

I don't own Evangelion or Your lie in April

The day of finals at the music competition. waited in line while pripreali "nervous Shinji?" Little did not know how the audience will react .. "Kaori was holding my hand and just laughed. She believed in Shinjia to be. After Kousei formidable excelled in the competition, only that it is not interrupted halfway, but what matters he finally started to play from the heart and managed to defeat the trauma. we went to turn when they went out to get a sign that we can begin to start with music.

watch?v=LI7Wcl5y5Qs

When they finished the audience was clapping loudly.

/

They found out that they won the third place, but it did not matter, it is important that they convey a message. They met up with friends who were congratulated on the success of the finals, but what he did not expect Shinji's praise of the audience, Shinji first felt happiness, meeting with Kaorijem and her friends changed his life.

/

In the evening are Shinji and Kaori together went home, but Shinji remembered so called Kaori "Kaori launder ask you something?" Kaori turned and smilingly replied, "Say it." "Do you know how to dance?" Kaori was surprised at the question, "Yes, I know why you ask?" Shinji took the cell phone plays music, turned Kaori pružeći hands "Have to dance?" Kaori smiled, "Sure." Together they danced in the moonlight, looking into his eyes, Kaori put his head on Shinji's shoulder. Remaining alone in silence listening to the music Dancing in the slow rhythm while they breeze MRIs their hair. through the spring, coming to sunny summer.

 **End seasone 1**

 **AN: Opening song Hikaru nara by Gosse House and ending song Krameki by Wacci**


	10. Chapter 10

Seasone 2 - Sunny summer

Part 1

I don't own Evangelion or Your lie in April

There is summer, started the summer holidays, Shinji, Kaori, Watari, Tsubaki and Nao. They were waiting for Shinji's friends Kensuke, Toji and Mana. "Shinji! Here we are!" Shinji and the others turned to see the three of them to come. Shinji all three embraced and brought up four of them to meet new friends he met.

/

They agreed to go to the school Mrs. pool will celebrate the completion of the school year. Kensuke, Mana and Toji are happy as Shinji moved forward after experienced tragedy in life and having saved the world deserve to have a happy life.

/

In the evening they prepared the fireworks together and thus celebrate the end of the school year. As they both laughed and had fun (with the occasional argument between Watari and Tsubaki, really:- P)

Nao asked Kousei, Shinji and Kaori which will high school. Shinji noticed that something strange with Kaori, but the left side and will later ask her. Kousei still considering. Shinji said he plans to go to a music high school. Briefly, the incident occurred with Kousei when he got in the pool, learned from Tsubaki that does not know how to swim and they both jumped into the water and pulled Kousei. It was all right.

/

Kaori returned home after learning of rotitelja that will participate in the gala concert. What surprised.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 2

I don't own Evangelion or Your lie in April

Kaori and Shinji noticed how Tsubaki and Kousei behaving strangely, so they decided to investigate what happened between them. They decided to investigate the situation.

/

"Hey, Tsubaki can I speak to you," responds Kaori. "I can only a moment." After Tsubaki cleaned baseball bats "Tell Kaori What did you want to ask?" "I noticed that something happened between you and Kousei moželmo we talk." Tsubaki surprised as Kaori noticed, no doubt after yet apologized problems that did not like the music because it took Kousei how Kousei decided to go to music school after he managed to return to music after two years. No Kaori replied, "You are in love with Kousei, is not it?" Tsubaki was shocked but she admitted, "Yes, but I could not admit now that he decided to go to music school, I am afraid that we will never see" "I do not believe in it, I think that a lot of care for you," "You think?" "Yes, I think he likes you also just tell him I do not believe that it seized Kousei music from you, but give him support you?" Tsubaki nodded.

/

"And as he passed between Tsubaki and Kousei?" It's been good, Tsubaki Kousei admitted that she loved him, what glad that they finally admitted it was about time"Shinji laughed," Yes I was, "Shinji looked at the folds, as the driving Kaori home on the bike, it was night, the summer breeze is slowly movement, the stars were beautifully seen. Shinji started the song twinkle twinkle little star. Kaori was surprised no one was started and poetry with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 3

I don't own Evangelion or Your lie in April

It's been three weeks since the Kaori broke with Watari and were peacefully dispersed, but remained friends. Shinji was all the time thinking whether to call the compound, which for a time hesitated, but he was able to muster the courage and called out Kaori as surprised as accepted.

/

Kaori was choosing a casual outfit to wear to fit the occasion. Unlike Shinji, Kaori actually have dresses and summer clothes that she buys, so it was easier for her to mix and match. She ended up with a simple white dress. She then looked through her jewelry boxes and a white pearl necklace to complement with the dress as well. She looked in the mirrors, and was smiling at how good she looked with the necklace.

She then rummaged through her drawers and found some makeup and foundation to touch up her face. She wanted to look as pretty as possible for Shinji to impress him. She put a lot of foundation on that smoke started to form, yet not too much that he looked like a blond oompa loompa that came out of the carnival. Next she put some black eyeliner to really pop out her eyes. Finally, she put on some lipstick.

Her outfit is complete. She stood standing twirling around and around with the white dress flung left and right as she smiled with joy and laughter. She was ready to go a date.

So she pranced outside her room, and into the hallway, almost hitting the wall in front of her with all of the joy and happiness she had. Then she swung the door open, to the cafe, and saw that their parents were serving some pastries and coffee to some elderly women.

"You seem to be in a happy mood today, what is going on?" His mother asked as she headed to the cashier.

"My friend, Shinji is meeting me here so we can go to the park and play. Is that ok with you?" She asked as she says in one of the empty table near the window.

"That is perfectly fine, dear; just don't do anything illegal or anything. Stay safe and always have fun," she replied.

"Yes mom," she answered back. She was anxious to be on her first date, asking countless of questions and just walking together to the park sound good enough for her.

Shinji is waiting for her "So where do you want to go today, you didn't ask me out just talk to me?" She asked him.

"Want to go the park? All of the restaurants, other than yours, are packed at the moment, so we can't really have lunch till later," Shinji suggested. She agreed and looked of the people sitting and chatting in each building eating and talking on the table. They walk to the park not that far from Kaori's house.

/

They enjoyed walking through the park, later were in the restaurant, after which they returned slowly home. Kaori noticed fireflies flying around, one catch and looked at them „ So ephemeral and weak but it's shining on all is might. Thump, thump like hearthbeat. This is light of life."

Shinji is smiled „You're right, they are weak and helpless, so izgleadju, but what keeps them strong is love." Kaori is looked on Shinji „ What you think abot me, what I'am for you?" Shnji smiled took her hand and slowly get closer and kissed.

End of seasone 2

 **AN: Opening song Nanario Synphony by Coalamode Ending My truth by Rondo Capryccioss**


	13. Chapter 13

Seasone 3 – Autumn dusk

Part 1

I don't own Evangelion or Your lie in April

Shinji was supposed to meet with Kaori with Tova halls where Kousei should play and Shinjii have a composition with Kaori, but however she did not come after Kousei finished with Shinji music is played music.

See : watch?v=1KbauuM9EhY

therefore won the applause

/

Later they learned that Kaori hospitalized. Although Kaori said that everything is under control, Shinji doubted it. When Kousei, Hikari, Watari and Tsubaki left Shinji is privately asked Kaori what the illness is serious. Kaori was surprised as Shinji l'm onto and realized since the more concerning well he knows her, Kaori admitted that she is dying of an incurable disease, and this is Shinji broke

/

For a while Shinji after he promised Kaori that will not tell friends what a serious illness and decided to spend more time with Kaori.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 2

I don't own Evangelion or Your lie in April

Shinji visited Kaori with friends or alone in the hospital every day how much he could spend with her. Helper is also Kouseiu not to lose hope that he gave support to go ahead and that neodustane. one day he decided to take out Kaori moral with permission of the doctor.

/

the two of them together have spent the day in shopping for coffee, walking through the park trying to be as much to her even visited the temple to pray. when they returned to the hospital asked the Kaori that you will forget that you will remember it and remain in the heart, Shinji answered that he wants and he promised.

/

When he returned home he called for the mobile person that could help to Kaori be cured "Hello Dr. Agaki on the phone!"

"Hi! Dr. Agaki to Shinji's hear I'm supposed to ask you something ..."

 **AN: Opening song Nanario synphony by Coalamode and Ending song Sentimental rain by Natsuki Hanae**


	15. Chapter 15

Season 4 – Winter moonlight

I don't own Evangelion or Your lie in April

Part 1

Shinji is allowed to take out part of the marrow bone marrow to Dr. agak transplanted in Kaori, he asked her not to say Kaori Garment provider. Dr. agak already chat with Kaori doctor about surgery and was met Kaori explained risky operation but Kaori said that despite the risk agrees to the operation and explained that it works friends, especially for Shinji.

/

Shinji met Emi and Takeshi over Kouseia when they were preparing for a concert Kousei taught Saki Takeshi sister how to play the piano from the heart. after exercise Shinji visited Kaori since he left two days before the gala concert. He learned of Watari happened Kaori when Kousei and Warari it visited and saw how he suffered a heart attack.

It almost broke Kousei but Hiroko is a late Kaori encouraged that everything will be fine, as it prompted Kouseia on hopes and fails to be competition. Kaori said Shinji to go to surgery on the day when the gala concert. Shinji was with her arms around the knowing that everything in God's hands.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 2

I don't own Evangelion or Your lie in April

Came the day of the concert they all played even Takeshi and Emi. He came in order Kouseiu who is played. When he finished experienced a thunderous applause.

See: watch?v=9T6VGowfP9E

Now it was his turn Shinji knew that playing all the prijatelej especially for Kaori when he played he saw kaorin spirit and together they played while playing were a different world with isolated cherry tree in full bloom around them water without end, flakes of various colors fluttered they later dropped the night were beautiful stars.

See: watch?v=UoNijRh50xE

when he finished experienced the applause


	17. Chapter 17

Part 3

I don't own Evangelion or Your lie in April

Shinji and Kousei came to the hospital and expects that the operation went along with friends and Kaori parents. When the light turned green, Dr, agak out "The operation was successful managed to survive." all were weeping with joy thanks to God.

/

Two weeks after Kaori came out hospital and they welcomed friends to greet her recovery. Kaori wanted to talk to Shinji and said Shinji alone to know that he gave her core as she survived and that Dr agak said rotiteljima and those it after a few days of operation. Shinji is surprised to Kaori but only kissed Shinji.

End of seasone 4

 **AN: Opening song Have a strong will by Kogarashi and Ending song Orange by Seven Oops**


	18. Chapter 18

Epilog

It's been two months since the surgery Shinji and Kaori together sitting in the park, flowers smelled cherries were beautiful breeze is slowly pendulum. They were embracing enjoy in peace. It's been two months since the surgery Shinji and Kaori together sitting in the park, flowers smelled cherries were beautiful breeze is slowly pendulum. They were embracing enjoy in peace. They did not need to say anything because love is everyting and miracles happen.

 **THE END**


End file.
